


There was a smile on his face

by Momoomo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoomo/pseuds/Momoomo
Summary: Naruto gets Sakura a birthday gift, but it goes deadly wrong.





	There was a smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes :))

I woke up to a loud ringing, it was the alarmclock. Today is Sakura's birthday and I'm going to suprise her so she'll like me instead of that stupid Sasuke. I hate it when she always hangs out with Sasuke, but calls me an idiot. It really hurts, but I won't let Sasuke have the satisfaction of seeing me sad. Sometimes it feels like only Kakashi cares about me, but today it will change, I'll go and get Sakura this rare flower that only grows on the mountains.

After I dressed up and ate a cup of instant ramen, I left. I ran through the forest and jumped in the trees, I love the wind and all the animals. The mountain was getting bigger as I approached it. It was the biggest mountain near Konoha, I've heard stories that there lives a giant monster, but it's just a children's story.

When I got to the mountain I started to climb it. It was raining now, and there were huge rocks, but I didn't let that stop me. "I'm not going to give up!" I shouted at myself. My steps started to slip because the rain was making the soil muddy, but it was worth it, Sakura's love was worth everything, everything.

I saw the flowers, so beautiful and pink. I'm sure Sakura will like them. I grabbed one of them, but then I felt the ground dissapear under my feet. I started falling down the rocky slope, I fell and fell until I realised that I was laying on the ground with something heavy on my chest and feet. It was hard to breahte, I didn't feel my hands or my legs and there was something warm running down my face. Blood? I tried to breathe, but it hurt so damn much. I started to panick and fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up few hours later and now I have been laying here for a day. I feel dizzy and I can't see normally anymore. "They will find me.. I know they will.. team 7 always stays together no matter what.." Naruto said quietly with a smile, though no one was listening. Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that someone comes to save him.

 

*****

No one has seen Naruto for three days and team 7 was getting worried. So they went to look for Naruto. Kakashi was really worried, Naruto was like his own child, and most importantly he promised to Iruka that he'll protect that ball of sunshine.

They have been looking for Naruto for days know. They almost lost hope, but then pakkun, Kakashi's ninjadog smelled Naruto a few miles away. It was like a miracle for team 7. They followed pakkun, but what they found was not a pleasant suprise. There was a flower holding hand sticking from the rocks and also a littlebit of bloody, blond spiky hair was visible. "Oh no..." Kakashi said sadly and started to move the rocks away. The site under the rocks was horrible. Naruto's legs, hands and torso were totally crushed and the boy was covered in blood, but there was still a smile on Naruto's face. Sakura burst in to tears. She cried and Sasuke just stared Naruto's body sad and horrified. "I just wonder how much pain he was in.." Sasuke wispered quietly. "I really don't know..." Kakashi said. He lifted Naruto's bloody body and headed towards Konoha.

*****

It was a day after Naruto's funeral. Iruka was standing on front of the young boys grave. The man was crying and he wasn't ashamed. That boy was like his own child. Iruka wondered what Naruto was doing on the mountain and was he in much pain. He read the text on Naruto's gravestone, "Here lays Naruto Uzumaki, The boy who was going to become Hokage. You died too young Naruto, only 13 years old. I had so much to teach you" Iruka cried. He hadn't noticed Kakashi who was standing behind him. Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug, "We all will miss him.. He was always so happy and kind.. If I could, I would bring him back, but there's nothing we can do.. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him like I promised.. let's go home.." Kakashi wispered into Iruka's ear. Iruka nodded. They went home with sad minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! :))


End file.
